Legend Lucario
by Arkinstone
Summary: Fleetfoot the Lucario wants no trainer, needs no trainer. On his travels he unravels old mystery's, finds new friends, and discovers that not all trainers are out to get him. He paranoid, untrusting and hateful of most trainers, but will he change his mind? or will he forever be solitary? the story has yet to be written in the fabrics of the future. So the journey begins!(T for JIC
1. Chapter 1 Fleetfoot the Lucario

I basked in the warm afternoon underneath my favorite apple tree, resting against the trunk. Thin streams of light filtered through the bright green leaves, causing the apples to look particularly red and full. A gentle breeze caressed my short blue fur, it was cool and refreshing against the light of the sun. Shadows cast by the leaves fell on me as I rested.

I had been in a most annoying battle only a hour or so ago with a stupidly determined trainer.

Trainers...what good do they ever do us Pokemon? and this trainer in particular had used Giga drain on me a couple times, it had been a hard fight and I only just got away by the tip of my sharp tail.

Those UltraBalls are no joke! And to think, me, Fleetfoot the Lucario, almost subjugated to the whims of a mere trainer! I shuddered at the thought, but I couldn't hold onto those thoughts for long, not with my energy so low and with this perfect afternoon shining down on me and soothing me to my core.

I sighed and shifted slightly against my tree, I kinda feel like a sweet, juicy apple that I know this tree produces. But to be honest, I'm so tired and just want a healing nap, shame I don't have leech seed or anything like that. Would be useful right about now.

My tall ears pricked up as I heard a soft breathing up in the tree. I quickly dismissed it as a Starly, those common creatures did tend to hang around in my apple tree, can't blame them though, it IS a very nice tree.

I lay there for a few more moments before hearing a twig crack above and fall on my snout. I growled and looked up, about to snap at the Starly or some stupid flying type for disturbing my nap, when I saw a trainer perched on a thick branch like a bird watching me with her large blue backpack, bright green eyes and with a little Chimchar on its shoulder.

My bright red eyes widened and I froze, staying completely still. After that fight a couple hours ago I don't think I could keep independant if this trainer decided to battle.

For a few uncomfortable moments, everything stood stock still. Even the lovely breeze had died down and everything had quieted.

But to my surprise, she did nothing. She just sat and watched me with a small smile on her tan face, her long dark green hair covering part of her face. She then whispered "Hey there Lucario. Don't worry, i'm not going to battle you, I can see you already had a busy day"

I rolled my eyes, trainers always addressed us by our species, as if they couldn't be bothered to learn our actual names, or learn Pokespeech, wait, could they learn Pokespeech, at the moment I don't care.

To my annoyance her chimchar piped up is a squeaky yet slightly endearing voice "Yea! its okay! she ain't gonna hurt ya!" though to a humans ears it just sounded like it said its own name a couple times.

I don't trust this female trainer. She could be lying, Arceus knows how many times trainers pull this stuff. I stayed still though, wary that if I tried to run she would try to battle.

I watched very carefully as she slowly shimmied her way down the large, brown trunk of my apple tree.

I got up from my very comfortable spot on the grass and started to back away slowly as her feet touched the ground. I felt blood rush to my paws as I readied myself to run at the slightest proof that she would try to battle me, I am NOT risking my freedom for this scrappy kid! Like hell a trainer would control me! I got things to do! Places to see!

The more gullible Pokemon would tell themselves, that she probably understands how I feel or some dumb crap.

But I know better. Humans use tricks and lies and sweet promises to get you off your guard and calm and then BAM, as soon as you turn your back they get out a Pokeball and try to stuff you inside such tiny objects, and I don't fancy being turned into a mist either. I've seen it too many times to trust trainers.

I watched carefully as she landed down on the soft grass. I expected her to try and come over to me or something naive like that, but to her credit, she immediately sat down and started unrolling something that she had taken out of her backpack.

I narrowed my eyes at her and prepared to summon a weak bone rush until I saw what she had in her hands, needless to say I felt slightly embarrassed when she only pulled out her lunch. But hey! I've lost so many friends to trainers!

She didn't even look at me as she proceeded to take a bit of her sandwich. I looked over my shoulder to see if she was just a distraction, but there was no one. Weighing the risks carefully, I decided to squat down a good distance away from her and watch. If it came to past that she did try to battle, I could always leap away at a moments notice.  
And so we sat there for a couple minutes. I just sat there and she ate her lunch. For the first time since she touched the ground she looked up at me, before rolling over a piece of fruit from her lunch towards me. I waited until it was close enough for me to grab without moving from my spot and when it did finally roll over to arm distance, I picked it up cautiously and looked at it, not quite believing that this was just out of the kindness of her heart.

I sniffed it carefully, making sure there was no poisons or sleeping aids before taking a small bite, delicious juice burst in my muzzle as my teeth pierced the thin outer skin. I waited a couple seconds, making sure that I wasn't feeling tired or the like before proceeding to take another bite of the juicy fruit, a tangy flavour filling my mouth.

As I finished the fruit I noticed her watching me. I am thankful for the tasty snack, but I can't quite understand why she is being nice to me. Most trainers I come across first act surprised then take a swing at trying to capture me and make me their personal slave. But not this one, I mean, not yet. Why the fruit? Was she waiting for me or something? I should be way more wary and I should've bolted as soon as I saw her, but there is something holding me back.

After finishing her lunch in silence she out away her things and proceeded to lean back against the apple tree with her dark blue backpack beside and petting her ChimChar as it snoozed beside her on the soft grass.

She then said without looking at me "isn't it so pretty here? Your probably live here right? I wonder what that's like, just sleeping underneath the stars every night and finding your own food. This is my first day as a trainer you know" She then looked at me with her bright green eyes to match her dark green hair "Your the first wild Lucario I've ever seen. To be honest with you, I don't even want to compete in the league or become a pokemon master or anything like that, I just want to be a Wild Pokemon protector"  
She blushed slightly, a light pink tinge coloring her cheeks "I know it's not the actual name, but I forgot what it really called"

To my disdain, I found myself actually listening to this girl, she has this soft voice that makes me want to listen to her. I decided to sit down and not just crouch, it against my better judgement, but I suppose she couldn't do much damage with a sleeping chimchar.

I don't really believe her, humans tend to be so fickle in their wants. But for now at least, I think she is sincere.  
And so for an hour or so, she talks and I listen, occasionally nodding my head in agreement with some of her points, such as wild Pokemon need to be respected and mostly left alone when not in battle. It was actually fairly nice, just talking, it's never happened to me before. But I know she is sadly one in a thousand.

While we are talking I hear more trainers approaching from the pathway not to far from here. I look at her with concern if not a bit of anger, was this her plan!? To distract me while her friends show up!? But I see her just discovering that more people are coming with surprise evident on her face.

I quickly get up and I am just about to run for the hills to hide, cause like hell I'm sticking around! when I'm spotted by a trainer. He exclaims in surprise before sending out a Luxio and a Golbat, they both immediately block off my escape as he races over towards me, his friends close behind him.

I desperately look for a way out, but for a human he runs fast and soon he gives a command to his luxio. I cry out in pain as I am electrocuted,I try hard to stay on my feet.

I try to reason with the Luxio "please, don't! I don't want to battle or be captured! Surely you feel something at attacking a already wounded mon!"

It responds with a deep voice but its face is emotionless "sorry my wild brethren, but I must do as my trainer asks"

The Golbat nastily replies with a sneer "not that It will matter if I hurt you! You will be captured and bring much to our team after you are healed!"

With a sharp cry it launches another attack at me, causing me to fall harshly backwards and groan slightly in pain as I feel bones start to crack under pressure.

I hear the green haired girl scream at the boy "Stop! stop your hurting it! Leave it alone!" but the boy just ignores her, looks at me and says excitedly

"A Lucario! man, this is gonna be so cool! Once I got him I can finally put that other trainer in his pace for talking trash to me!"

Greed was evident in the boys face, how had he earned the respect of his Pokemon? Why would they willingly stay under him?

I cry out again as I am once again electrocuted by Luxio. At this point I struggle to get back up to my paws. A couple more hits and I'm out of the game.

I hear the boy release a high pitched scream as the girl has her Chimchar use ember directly on him. She then yells to me "Run Lucario!"

I briefly nod my thanks to her before I run off with all my remaining strength. I just keep running, wind howls in my ears as I sprint towards the forest. I notice that as I rush past, wild pokemon duck out of my path with exclaims of surprise and concern.

The ground is hot beneath my paws and I feel my lungs start to hurt as my breathing becomes ragged. I let my hands hang beside me as I race towards the tree line.

Branches whip against my face as I run into the forest, plants being crushed underneath my burning paws.

Slowly, I begin to slow down as I approach a stream. I stop just in the creek, the clean water trickling over my paws.

My breathing is loud and heavy, too loud. I nearly into the water and try tiredly to catch my wind as I cool off in the beautifully clear water.

What was with that female trainer? It doesn't make sense to me.. Why would she help me? Surely some of her words were truth? Did she really mean it when she wanted to become a Wild Pokemon protector? It doesn't matter.

Even if she was one in a million, I still wouldn't give up my hard fought freedom. Not when so many others have been taken, do they really need me as well?


	2. Chapter 2 I hate battles

I soaked my fur and battle worn body in the cool, clear waters for several more hours. Just savoring the sight of the wooded area around me, the smell of the lush greens and ripe fruits around the stream, the sound of all sorts of Woodland critters running around and the wonderful sensation of the clean water running over me.

I sighed heavily, it's time to get back to the tree and see if that male trainer is still there. Hopefully not though, this day has been stressful enough as is.

I slowly heaved myself out of the water and got to my still faintly sore paws. Jokes on me though, I should be able to live up to my name, Fleetfoot. Can't really blame me at same time either, I was just in two strenuous and unfair battles in the same day.

With another remorseful sigh I get my paws to move out of the water and onto the mossy bank.

I take my time walking back to my tree, more enough time for that pesky male trainer to run off. I hate trainers. They always think that they are better than us Pokemon because of their technology, but take that away and they have nothing more then we do. And even worse, they put us in Pokeballs were we are forced to battle for them and become compliant. Makes me sick to think of it.

Dreary thoughts, but really there is nothing else to do on my walk back, yes, my walk. Not running, not jogging, not even speed walking. Just walking. I'm in no rush to get back! The apple tree will still be there when I get back, only real thought is will they be there when I return.

The woods begin to thin as I reach the edge of the forest. I carefully peek out past the branch's to see if the Male trainer had followed me.

Thankfully, all I see is the grass swaying gently in the breeze and the warm sun lighting up the place. After taking a few more moments to make sure that I am truly alone, I step out into the field and cautiously start walking in the open field.

Minutes dragged by almost unbearably slow, it seemed that every step I took was really getting me no closer to my tree. I keep my ears pricked and my eyes peeled. This fear of being captured is very real to me, it did happen to pokemon I know and care about, and guess what? I never saw them again...

 **Flashback**

 _Riolu ran with all his small might to where his mother was, his brothers and sisters close behind him. Tears were streaming down his face, he and his siblings had heard that a trainer was battling their mother from a Starly nearby. Riolu knew what this meant, if his mother won then they could go on to hide together, but if she lost... Riolu heard his youngest sister called after him "Fleetfoot! slow down!" Fleetfoot ignored her and pressed on, soon leaving his siblings behind him._

 _Riolu skidded to a stop and quickly dove under a thick bush as soon as he saw the trainer battling his mother. He watched, careful not to make a sound, he didn't divert his attention for even a second, not even as his siblings dove under the bush with him._

 _Fleetfoot watched the battle closely, it was a male trainer with a Camerupt. Not good for mom._

 _Riolu had to struggle to keep his mouth shut as the Camerupt was forced to deal a critical blow. Some of his sisters whimpered as they saw their proud mother fall to the ground, nearly dealt unable to battle. Riolu felt tears slipping down his muzzle as he saw the tainer throw a Pokeball._

 _FleetFoot felt his hope get blown out like a strong wind as the Pokeball clicked shut. The emptiness inside him turned to unmatched, unequal rage pouring through him like blistering lava as he saw that Trainer pump his fist in the air in victory and excitement._

 _With a squeaky roar, FleetFoot jumped out from the bushes and threw a weak focus blast at the trainer, not caring in the least that he was supposed to attack the Camerupt. To his disappointment, the focus blast did very little except send the trainer stumbling back._

 _The trainer looked incredulously at the Riolu, but was even more surprised to see 4 other Riolus jump out of the bushes, their faces wet and powering up focus blasts as well._

 _FleetFoot could see the revelation on the trainers face as he looked at his Pokeball to the Riolu. With wides eyes and no small amount of horror mixed with guilt, the Trainer returned his Camerupt to the devilish pokeball and started racing away from the furious yet devastated Riolu_

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

That was the last time FleetFoot ever saw that trainer or his mother. And slowly one by one, his siblings were also captured by trainers, some of them using dirty tricks to capture his brothers, until only he and his youngest sister remained.

As Riolu they trained hard together until they naturally evolved into Lucario, but from there, things only got worse.

Many trainers sought after them because they had evolved and were strong enough to defeat most Pokemon. And Fleetfoot tried his damned best to protect his sister, but in the end, it didn't even matter.

She chose to go on an adventure with some trainer who she deemed nice enough. Fleetfoot had fought like a Pokemon possesed to keep Teara away from trainers and slavery, and she betrayed that! She willingly left him for a stupid, naive, childlike, heartless TRAINER who tricked her into thinking he was oh so nice and caring!

But who cares anymore? He was now alone, but he liked it that way. If his brothers and sister were not strong enough to resist the trainers or their foul tricks then so be it, that was their fault that they hadn't devoted themselves to training and staying free like he had.

By the time I returned to my special tree, the trainers were nowhere in sight and the sun was starting to sink beneath the horizon. I smiled slightly. FINALLY, it was about time these pests got lost, But when I thought about it, I had'nt minded the Female trainer that much, but I decided that even if I was starving, had nowhere to go, and was near the point of death, I would never join a trainer. Well maybe if I was dying, could always just ditch them after they healed me.

With a groan, I sat myself down back in my spot underneath the tree. The fruit I ate earlier was delicious, but not very filling. I thought about climbing up the tree to grab some wild apples, but exhaustion and the driving need to be lazy got the better of me.

As I thought about it, I knew I couldn't just live underneath this lovely apple tree. Not without encountering Trainers as this tree was dreadfully close to the main path.

As the sky turned from a azure blue to a dark purple, I thought about perhaps finding a new tree like this one but farther away from humanity. I yawned, my sharp teeth glinting on the setting sun that cast a sleepy haze over the region.

My last thought before I closed my eyes was that tomorrow after having some apples, I would set off to find a new tree. But even if I couldn't, I could always return here and become so strong that not even Pokemon masters themselves wouldn't dare to battle me.

My mind began to drift of into a dreamless haze as the stars began to wink from the heavens and the noises of nocturnal Pokemon filled the quiet air.


	3. Chapter 3

Its time. I look back at my apple tree with a bit of sorrow building in my chest, this place had served as my refuge and home for 3 years. But with that feeling came determination and rage, it was the humans fault I could not live in peace and I could no longer rest here in safety.

I memorize the gentle breeze that shakes the leaves and the short, swaying grass. I don't want to forget anything, I gaze upwards to the sapphire sky and bask in the gentle heat of the sun for a few moments before turning briskly and walking down the trainers path.

It was a risk, but I needed to get as far away from here as I could while staying on the continent, and the trainers path was the fastest way. And anyway, if I see any trainers, I can always dive into the underbrush and hide.

I am excellent at fighting! But that doesn't mean that I like to! Damn humans take some sort of savage delight in seeing intelligent creatures being forced to battle each other and just to spite humans I try to be a pacifist…..I'm not good at it.

The narrow dirt road isn't particularly kind on my paws, but I guess it fine. I prefer grass to walk on though, much softer. Ugh, I can smell the human on this trail, frankly it's disgusting, one would think the smell of wilds would drown it out, but apparently not. Why must humans have so many turns? Have they nothing better to do then mess up the roads? Infuriating creatures. Damn, I forgot to eat this morning! Well I can't go back now! I'll have to find something on the road I suppose. At least I sort of had a bath before I left, that stream was very soothing, I wonder if it had healing properties? Probably not, cause if it did, humans would be all over there, mucking it up and contaminating it.

I let my thoughts free as I walk quickly, I have no real destination but wherever it is, I wanna get there quick. Well, I suppose I am looking for a new apple tree, wait, I could live under a different fruit tree! Now that's a thought. Maybe a fruit grove! I mean, I'd have to share it with other Pokemon, but that's fine, as long as I'm generally left a'one.

At the same time, that means I have to walk deeper into the woods around these parts to find something like that…. I think I'll just walk on for a couple weeks before going into the woods to find somewhere hidden with food.

I'm thinking about this so hard, that I don't actually realise when the path runs into a massive forest. And when I do a flock startles from the trees at my yelp. I can't help but snark "Nice guys, no no, flee at the sound of another Pokemon who means you no harm"

I shake my head. I swear, some of these pokemon deserve humans….Thats mean. I shouldn't say that…...To late, whatever.

Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! Run run run run run runrunrunrunrun, dive dive dive dive dive dive. Damn, that was close, nearly didn't see that trainer running down the path. Thank Arceus for bushes!

I squat under a bush , making sure to keep at my limbs close. Hehe, that would be stupid if I hide so carefully only for my tail to stick out and the humans stumb- shit…. The human stopped and is now staring at my bush. Move on! Nothing to see here, hold up, is my tail sticking out if the bush? Nope, it's right here, then what?...oh. I'm an idiot. Its my ears. A bush with blue ears, must look strange. Tuck my ears down quickly. The human comes closer to my bush, obviously knowing there is now a living creature hiding.

I sigh, before leaping out of the bush with my loudest and fiercest roar and lunge for the brown haired male trainer. Very satisfying to see it run screaming. Wait a second, did he? HE DID! I burst out laughing. "HE CRAPPED HIMSELF! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

I fall to my knees, slapping the ground with my paw. That was great! This trip is gonna be better than I thought!

Whew, I gotta stop laughing so hard or I might burst a lung or something. With a couple deep breath, I calm my laughter, and I'm nearly foiled by the image of a giant brown stain on the kids light tan pants, but I survive.

I gotta get moving on before he comes back…..pfft, with a new change of pants! I laugh to myself again, but only lightly this time as I start walking again.

My spirits considerably lightened, I continue on my path. The forest is lush and green all around me, the dark trees dense around the path and heavily loaded with green leaves. I kick up some dust with my paws as I walk briskly. The path ahead of me is completely straight and narrow. It's quite pretty here, if it wasn't so close to my original tree, I could probably find a nice grove or clearing hidden in the trees away from the path.

I can distantly see the mountains in the center of the continent. The humans call it Sinnoh, I call it home.

I flick my ears as I hear human footsteps approaching from behind me. Stupidly, I stop and listen. Okay, three humans. Oh? That's the sound of someone releasing a pokemon from its Pokemon, which would mean… This just isn't my day.

I run further down the path as I hear wing beats of a Staravia following me. Fantastic. Even if I dive into the woods, it can follow me.

I whirl around with a snarl, it will probably stay in the air and avoid attacks… I glance at its trainer. A black haired boy with a red cap and a pikachu on his shoulder, A blue haired girl, and a slightly older boy with brown striking hair.

I bark a warning to the Staravia and Pikachu "Leave me alone! I don't want to fight, but I will! I would rather die before being captured!"

The Staravia falters midair while the Pikachu freezes on its masters shoulder. The Pikachu then leaps down and run in front of me. Seeing this as a threat, I prepare a strong Aura sphere, only to see the yellow mouse turn and hold out its tiny paws as trying to stop its trainer.

I scoff, the trainer will most likely punish the Pokemon for its insolence. But to my surprise and suspicion, the three stop and look rather confused. Ugly flat faces. Pikachu cries out "No! He doesn't want to battle!" but of course they don't understand him.

The black haired one asks "Pikachu?" the brown haired one puts a hand on the smaller males shoulder "Ash, maybe Pikachu is saying that we shouldn't battle Lucario"

Ash. What a dumb name. But I nod with the brown haired one, I don't want to battle. The look on Ash's face is surprise, disappointment and a quite a bit of stupidity there too.

I growl at Ash "You humans are all alike" I let my Aura sphere dissipate, but I keep my paws at the ready. The Staravia shakes its head and squawks "Not Ash. He is kind"

I bare my sharp fangs "Like hell"

The Pikachu glares at me before hopping back up on its trainers shoulder. Ash then approaches my slowly, to which I respond with summoning up a bone rush, just to keep at the ready.

He then says with a bright, disarming smile "Here there Lucario! So you don't want to fight? That's ok! But you look a little beat up, get in a fight anyway? Wanna come with us to the nearest Pokemon center?"

I shake my head, though I hear from other wild Pokemon that Nurse Joy can be trusted at least, but it's trainers I don't trust. Well, humans in general, but especially trainers.

Ash looks concerned. FALSE. He then looks to the brown haired male "Brock? Is it hurt?" excuse me, I am a HE not an IT, really! How rude.

Brock looks me over. Its looks like he has no eyes, it's kinda freaky. After a few moments he says "It should be fine on its own, but it does look pretty rough" Well excuse you! I had a bath a couple days ago thank you very much!

The blue haired girl pipes up and addresses me "Are you sure you don't want to travel with us? We won't capture you, and if anyone asks, I will totally say that your one of ours, so no one will bother you! How does that sound?"

I am about to shake my head again, but I ponder the thought. Judging from the way Ash treats his pokemon, he seems like an exception, but I can't be sure. And the girl….she reminds me of the other trainer back at my tree. I can see the benefits to her plan….and if Brock tries anything I can get away quick enough, that or kill him, whichever is necessary.

I hesitantly nod my head and dissipate my Bone Rush. Ash smiles and pumps his fist "Yea! We're gonna have so much fun!" Oh my god, he is an overgrown toddler. Well, that explains a lot actually, seeing as older trainers seem to be much more corrupt. Must be something humans grow into, maybe with the right push, the Human can be saved from his kinds natural cruelty.

As they start walking, I let myself fall behind them slightly. I'm not walking in front of them! Not so they can hit me from behind! Sure they MAY be different, but how can I know!

I can practically hear my past self admonishing me for even thinking of travelling with them. He says ' _Fleetfoot, you_ _are officially an idiot '_ It's fantastic. Well, at least when we pass other trainers on the road I am left alone, stared at a bit, but for the most part left alone.

I sigh, this is exactly what I am trying to avoid. Well, I might travel with them for a while until we pass another city or two before ditching them and going from there to find a new tree. I glare at their backs, trailing after humans like a slave. Disgraceful.

I got a savage delight at seeing brock shiver slightly before looking back at me to see my glare boring into the back of his head. He looks concerned and a tad bit scared before turning back to the road. I can hear him whisper loudly "I think that Lucario hates me"

To prove his point, I pick up a small rock and chuck it at his head. The cups the back of his head and looks back at me surprised as the other the laugh. I throw rocks at them too. Brock smiles -that's a new one, never seen a trainer smile when I throw stuff at them- and says "I think it hates all of us"

The girl looks at me, slightly offended "I wonder why" Brock then looks to her seriously "Dawn, the wounds it has was probably from battling trainers. And it was hurt pretty badly I would guess" Don't try to assume my life!

The girl -Dawn- looks ahead of her, her eyes dark "Oh…"

I sneer at them, humans, what do they know!? I keep walking, staying completely silent. Soon enough I'll be free from these creatures. Just gotta wait….


	4. Chapter 4 Damn Humans!

I sit down underneath a tree with a sigh. The group is having some lunch then they are going to move on into Jubilife city so Dawn can compete in a Coordinator contest or whatever it is called. Shameful, using our moves that are supposed to be things of pride to protect our families to amuse humans instead.

The shade feels nice on my hot fur, it's nice and bright out today. The sun is shining, the Pokemon in the forest are playing and scavenging for food, there is a wonderful breeze. All in all, I would call this a perfect day, until I smell the Humans foul stench. Then it all turns sour.

I watch as Brock cooks, and as Ash and Dawn play with their Pokemon. I eye the Pokemon critically, they look well enough, no signs of abuse or malnutrition. No scars, missings limbs or injuries. They look happy enough, but I know it's just the Pokeballs influencing their emotions, poor buggers, they think their happy but if they were truly free, they would realise that humans are cruel, heartless creatures who don't care about Pokemon or their feelings.

The slave Pokemon try to talk to me, but I won't humor them. Though really, I should pity them for no longer being able to make their own decisions, but I can't bring myself to care enough.

I sneer at the dry brown food in bowls that Ash and Dawn set down for their Pokemon. No self respecting Pokemon would eat that! Not unless they were starving and unable to get their own food. It actually looks like rodent shit!

To my disgust, they set a bowl down in front of me. I snarl at Ash before getting up to my paws and walking into the forest. To my luck, I find plenty of berry bushes not to far away from the group, which I gladly pick.

Once I have a nice armful of Oran berries I walk back into the camp and sit back down under a oak tree where I let the berries fall from my arms onto the ground in front of me. I can see Brock and the Pokemon staring at me. Arceus, the guilt trip is real.

Grumbling, I toss a couple to the Pikachu, who hands them out to the other Pokemon, and from the expressions on the Pokemons face, I picked all the good Oran berries. I take my own berry and bite into it with my sharp teeth. Damn! They are good. I don't give any to Brock though, he can just go without.

They have a wonderful yet bitter flavor that just seems to fill up every corner of my mouth. It's so juicy and the flesh of the berries is soft and easy to chew. I look at the berry with a small bit of surprise, huh, do all the berries over here taste this good or did I pick the perfect bush? Probably both. I am a fan of most berries but bitter berries are incredibly tasty.

After lunch and a 20 minute break, we start off again, but this time, we walk directly into town.

I hate it. There is Humans and their ugly buildings EVERYWHERE. The only good or concerning thing here, is all the Pokemon walking around with their slave drivers. So hopefully no one will notice me among all these weak, pathetic, Pokemon.

I really gotta stop assuming stuff, it's getting me in trouble. It always happens! Just as I thought that, a male trainer with red hair literally walked up to me, his brown eyes boring into my red ones.

He then asks Ash in a nasally, unusually annoying human voice "is this your Lucario?" Dawn pipes up before Ash can open his obnoxious trap "No, he is mine actually, he just hates his Pokeball"

The redhead scoffed "A pokemon that hates its ball? Whatever, it looks strong. I want a battle with it. Should be good training for my pokemon if it fights half as good as it looks" Dawn frowns and shakes her head while putting her hands on her hips "I don't think so. He doesn't like to battle and your being super rude!"

The redhead scoffs at Dawn with a surprised and disgusted look then walked past me with a glare. What the hell was his problem? Did he just randomly go up to Pokemon like that and ask for a battle or is he a Pokemon racist?

Cleary the Humans thought so too as they looked at me appraisingly. I bear my teeth at them, they are probably thinking of capturing me now that they see someone else is interested, not that they weren't already planning it! They might just now want to capture me sooner!

I keep my eyes on them as they continue walking at a fast pace towards the Contest. I really don't want to go and watch naturally proud Pokemon humiliate themselves for a useless ribbon, but I suppose I must if I want to get through this forsaken place unchained. Perhaps it won't be so bad? Maybe just maybe there will be a smidge of honor among these slaves?

- _A couple hours and one painful contest later-_

That contest brought me to tears. Not in 'amazement' no,no. Those poor Pokemon! I knew it was bad, but this was heartbreaking! They...they...they… they forced those Pokemon to truly humiliate themselves! The way Dawn forced her Pokemon to battle in such a way was horrid! My brain is melting! I was wrong, there is not the tiniest bit of respect or honor in those...those… abominations! I can only pity the Pokemon who had to keep up the facade of happiness.

As we walk out of the building and back onto the path, I can't help but glare at Dawn. I was starting to think she was a decent human! But she is just like the rest of them. Selfish. Self absorbed. Only cares about petty human fame and worthless fortune. Doesn't care who she has to humiliate to win.

I hate her. I hate Brock and his freaky eyes. I hate Ash and his toddler mind. I hate them all. If this is the best _humanity_ has to offer then why doesn't Arceus wipe them from existence?! What purpose do they serve other then force us to serve them like mindless beasts!?

Disgust and rage builds in me until I swear I want to wring her small neck as we walk further and further away from city. But before I can do anything of the sort, Dawn shudders at my glare and turns her head around with a weak smile while walking "So Lucario, did you like my performance?"

I snarl at her and feel the energy of a small Aura sphere gather at the center of my paw. Ash turns around to face me when he hears my snarl "Hey! That isn't very nice! Why are being so mean to us? We are not bad like some other trainers!"

A let out a laugh, of course all trainers are alike! And the few that MAY be different eventually grow into humanities natural tendencies for slavery.

Brock puts a hand on Ash's shoulder when he starts to become frustrated with me "Listen Ash, Lucario probably has good reason to believe that humans in general are evil. Give him time, maybe try and earn his trust before you try anything else" What does Brock mean by that?! 'Try anything else' TRY WHAT!?

Ash just grins and says in a cheerful tone "Yea! I'm definitely going to earn Lucario's friendship!," he then turns to me again and holds out a hand with a warm smile "You wanna be friends? I promise we will have an awesome time!"

I glare at him. Now that we are out of the city I can leave them. Ash let's his hand fall back down to his side with a groan "C'mon, please?"

I cross my arms. He disgusts me. Why should I trust a snot nosed human whelp who's great mission is to enslave pokemon and force them to fight!?

I glare at Ash before turning away from him. Maybe I should sprint into the woods. Ash sighs in defeat and turns sullenly back to the path….Damn, he looks truly saddened...NO. He can go and cry me a river for all I care! I will not be friends with some ignorant, cruel, nasty, pokemon _slaver_.

Never.

The only human I have ever met in my lifetime was that green haired girl, the only pokemon she had was a Pokemon caught by someone else, so I suppose it wasn't her fault….She actually seemed sincere about wanting Pokemons freedom…...But…. She is a human…..She will grow to be like all the others. What a shame. Oh well…..Just another human I guess...If I was ever to get captured I guess it would be by h- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!? HUMANS ARE BAD, BAD HUMANS TRYING TO TOY WITH MY MIND.

I look off into the trees and undergrowth, perhaps I could make a run for it? No, not far enough away from the city, but these damn humans are trying to shape my mind with some human mind control! They obviously must be able to mess with minds! That is the only reason a Pokemon would willingly go with a human! I need to get the hell out of here!

Now humans can mind control Pokemon. Why Arceus why!?


	5. Chapter 5 Damn it!

It's been a while. Sorry about that. And this chapter is sadly shorter then I would like, but keep in mind I do mainly write on this story to improve on my writing, so don't be too harsh with me pls. But enjoy! (My first attempt at a battle scene. Yes, Fleetfoot is meant to be like that)

Well, that temporary mind break was embarrassing, good job no one knows about that. Teara did talk to me about that, It went something like ' _Fleet, you kinda need help. It's not healthy to-to-to just snap like that! What happens when you get in a stressful situation! No, don't give me that look Fleet, you know I'm right!_ '

Ah, the good old days before she threw me aside like trash to run off with her delusions that humans were just _misunderstood_. AND I DON'T NEED HELP DAMMIT!? WHO AM I SUPPOSED TO TALK TO ANYWAYS?! THE STARLY?

Anyways, age-old argument aside, I am still travelling with Brat, Stone (Has a face of stone, it's creepy), and….I haven't come up with a good name for Dawn. Cruel could work, but I have seen no signs of outright abuse, Naive? More of a descriptor for most of humanities whelps. Stupid?... damn, I'm drawing blanks. Oh well.

Ash has backed off and has seemed to realize that I don't want to be friends with him, I can tell he is a bit saddened but has regained his sense and is a less childish than before, so one small mercy.

Brock still seems wary of me. And Dawn seems confident that I will 'come around eventually' pft, not on her life.

As their journey progresses, I tag along silently, never helping unless it directly involves me, 'cause like hell, I am going to help _humans_ of all creatures. But as we go along, I have not found a good fruit grove yet!

It has been several weeks already! When can I just find a place to call home? That's all I want! Just somewhere AWAY from humans!

I am interrupted from my thoughts when Ash is challenged by some random trainer, this happens every now and then, sickening to see pokemon obeying orders like slaves, but they make no effort to escape so there is nothing that I can do. Ash scratches his temple and says with a sheepish grin "Sorry, but all my pokemon are tired out from my mock battle with Dawn that I just had only an hour or so ago"

The red-head trainer looks at Ash like he is stupid (Correct assumption) before pointing to me "Well, what about that Lucario. He is yours isn't he?"

Dawn steps in "Actually, no. He is mine, but he doesn't like to battle"

The Trainer shrugs "Well, I need practice for an upcoming gym battle, and he looks strong enough" That red-headed snake then smirks and taunts "Or are you just chicken?" HAH, get roasted Dawn! "Or maybe he is just weak and you don't want to embarrass him?"

...What did the snake just say? OH, IT IS ON! This is a matter of pride now! I step forward and growl, dis nasty fleshbag is about to get the snot beaten out of her!

Dawn looks at me cautiously "Are you sure about this Lucario?," She comes closer to whisper so that snake doesn't hear "She looks like she is pretty strong, so you would have to follow my commands. Is that ok?"

I look at her hard. It sickens me to take orders, but on the other hand, she did ask… NOT THAT I APPROVE OF BEING A DOCILE SLAVE, but for a matter of pride like this, I suppose I can bend just this once. I nod my head once before stepping out in front of her like I have seen her slaves do.

The Red-head snake smirks smugly and sends out a Girafarig "Girafarig! I choose you!"

A strong looking Girafarig appears in a burst of red light.

Brock step off to the side where he says loudly "I will referee this battle. This is a 1 on 1 battle, where the battle will end when either pokemon is unable to battle. Begin!"

Dawn calls out "Lucario! Use Bone Rush!" Not a bad first choice, fine.

I lunge forward before the other trainer can react and smash a Bone Ruch attack over the Girafarig's head and side 4 times before sweeping the Bone Rush underneath the Girafarigs legs which causes it to land heavily on its side.

I would normally keep attacking with Bone Ruc but in an attempt to appear like a tamed slave, I leap back and, ugh *shudders* await orders.

Dawn and the rest of the stupid gang look shocked at my prowess, but Dawn quickly overcomes that and orders "Quick! Use Toxic while it's down!" Backhanded, I approve.

I gag somewhat before rapidly spitting out Toxic and hitting the opponent directly. Girafarig gets back up to its feet, looking worse for wear, but still going strong.

Its Trainer grits her pearly whites and barks out "Girafarig! Use Thunder!"

Dawn quickly orders "Dodge then use Aura Sphere!"

The Girafarig packs quite the punch, but it is slow. So I dodge the attack effortlessly and fire of an Aura Sphere quicker then the Girafarig can fire another Thunder. The Aura SPhere bursts on impact and knocks the Girafarig down ruthlessly.

Girafarig trembles as it stands back up. The Red-headed snake then calls out "Stop! I forfeit Girafarig! Your Lucario is too high an opponent for Girafarig to take on at the moment"

She then recalls her Girafarig and says "You said your Lucario doesn't like to battle? That's a lie if ever I heard one. I need to get Girafarig to a Pokemon center right away to get rid of that toxin" She then walks away quickly before anyone can respond

Dawn looks to me in shock "wow Lucario! You are really strong! Did you have a trainer at some point in time?"

I glare at her and shake my head. She just grins and asks me hopefully "Then how about actually joining my team for real! I could help you get even stronger!"

It sounds tempting, but I know how this works. How dare she!? Just because I followed her battle plan doesn't mean I will join her!? Who does she think she is!? I growl at her. She looks disappointed. I couldn't care less.

Brock, on the other hand, says "You know, I thought that girl would be trouble from the way she acted. But it was admirable how she would rather lose then have her Girafarig be thrashed by Lucario"

Ash just looks excited "But did you see how strong Lucario was? Man, I would have though Lucario would have had a trainer beforehand, but apparently not! But I wonder why he got strong in the first place, maybe to protect someone? That's often the case with other Pokemon who get as strong as he is without a trainers help"

Brock contemplates it for a few seconds before saying uncertainly "Now, I am not sure, but maybe Lucario had a bad experience with humans, so he trained himself to get stronger"

Ash looks at me, with a surprising lack of childlike mentality "Hmm"

Was Ash just faking his childish manner?! Now that's a spooky thought. You know what? I'm just not going to think about it, but the longer I spend with these humans, the more….. Disturbed I get.


	6. Chapter 6 Battle I must, hate it I do

Well, that temporary mind break was embarrassing, good job no one knows about that. Teara did talk to me about that, It went something like ' _Fleet, you kinda need help. It's not healthy to-to-to just snap like that! What happens when you get in a stressful situation! No, don't give me that look Fleet, you know I'm right!_ '

Ah, the good old days before she threw me aside like trash to run off with her delusions that humans were just _misunderstood_. AND I DON'T NEED HELP DAMMIT! WHO AM I SUPPOSED TO TALK TO ANYWAYS?! THE STARLY?

Anyways, age-old argument aside, I am still traveling with Brat, Stone (Has a face of a stone, it's creepy), and ...I haven't come up with a good name for Dawn. Cruel could work, but I have seen no signs of outright abuse, Naive? More of a descriptor for most of humanities whelps. Stupid?... damn, I'm drawing blanks. Oh well.

Ash has backed off and has seemed to realize that I don't want to be friends with him, I can tell he is a bit saddened but has regained his senses and is a less childish than before, so one small mercy.

Brock still seems wary of me. And Dawn seems confident that I will 'come around eventually' PFT, not on her life.

As their journey progresses, I tag along silently, never helping unless it directly involves me, 'cause like hell, I am going to help _humans_ of all creatures. But as we go along, I have not found a good fruit grove yet!

It has been several weeks already! When can I just find a place to call home? That's all I want! Just somewhere AWAY from humans!

I am interrupted from my thoughts when Ash is challenged by some random trainer, this happens every now and then, sickening to see pokemon obeying orders like slaves, but they make no effort to escape so there is nothing that I can do. Ash scratches his temple and says with a sheepish grin "Sorry, but all my pokemon are tired out from my mock battle with Dawn that I just had only an hour or so ago"

The red-head trainer looks at Ash like he is stupid (Correct assumption) before pointing to me "Well, what about that Lucario. He is yours isn't he?"

Dawn steps in "Actually, no. He is mine, but he doesn't like to battle"

The Trainer shrugs "Well, I need practice for an upcoming gym battle, and he looks strong enough" That red-headed snake then smirks and taunts "Or are you just chicken?" HAH, get roasted Dawn! "Or maybe he is just weak and you don't want to embarrass him?"

...What did the snake just say? OH, IT IS ON! This is a matter of pride now! I step forward and growl, dis nasty fleshbag is about to get the snot beaten out of her!

Dawn looks at me cautiously "Are you sure about this Lucario?" She comes closer to whisper so that snake doesn't hear "She looks like she is pretty strong, so you would have to follow my commands. Is that ok?"

I look at her hard. It sickens me to take orders, but on the other hand, she did ask… NOT THAT I APPROVE OF BEING A DOCILE SLAVE, but for a matter of pride like this, I suppose I can bend just this once. I nod my head once before stepping out in front of her like I have seen her slaves do.

The Red-head snake smirks smugly and sends out a Girafarig "Girafarig! I choose you!"

A strong looking Girafarig appears in a burst of red light.

Brock steps off to the side where he says loudly "I will referee this battle. This is a 1 on 1 battle, where the battle will end when either pokemon is unable to battle. Begin!"

Dawn calls out "Lucario! Use Bone Rush!" Not a bad first choice, fine.

I lunge forward before the other trainer can react and smash a Bone Rush attack over the Girafarig's head and side 4 times before sweeping the Bone Rush underneath the Girafarigs legs which causes it to land heavily on its side.

I would normally keep attacking with Bone Rush but in an attempt to appear like a tamed slave, I leap back and, ugh *shudders* await orders.

Dawn and the rest of the stupid gang look shocked at my prowess, but Dawn quickly overcomes that and orders "Quick! Use Toxic while it's down!" Backhanded, I approve.

I gag somewhat before rapidly spitting out Toxic and hitting the opponent directly. Girafarig gets back up to its feet, looking worse for wear, but still going strong.

Its Trainer grits her pearly whites and barks out "Girafarig! Use Thunder!"

Dawn quickly orders "Dodge then use Aura Sphere!"

The Girafarig packs quite the punch, but it is slow. So I dodge the attack effortlessly and fire of an Aura Sphere quicker then the Girafarig can fire another Thunder. The Aura Sphere bursts on impact and knocks the Girafarig down ruthlessly.

Girafarig trembles as it stands back up. The Red-headed snake then calls out "Stop! I forfeit Girafarig! Your Lucario is too high an opponent for Girafarig to take on at the moment and toxic was an underhanded move"

She then recalls her Girafarig and says "You said your Lucario doesn't like to battle? That's a lie if ever I heard one. I need to get Girafarig to a Pokemon center right away to get rid of that toxin" She then walks away quickly before anyone can respond. Most likely very embarrassed.

Dawn looks to me in shock "wow Lucario! You are really strong! Did you have a trainer at some point in time?"

I glare at her and shake my head. She just grins and asks me hopefully "Then how about actually joining my team for real! I could help you get even stronger!"

It sounds tempting, but I know how this works. How dare she!? Just because I followed her battle plan doesn't mean I will join her!? Who does she think she is!? I growl at her. She looks disappointed. I couldn't care less.

Brock, on the other hand, says "You know, I thought that girl would be trouble from the way she acted. But it was admirable how she would rather lose then have her Girafarig be thrashed by Lucario"

Ash just looks excited and contemplative, which is new from what I have seen " Di you see how strong Lucario was? I thought Lucario would have had a trainer beforehand since he knew toxic, but apparently not! But I wonder why he got strong in the first place, maybe to protect someone? That's usually the case with other Pokemon who get as strong as he is without a trainers help"

Brock contemplates it for a few seconds before saying uncertainly "Now, I am not sure, but maybe Lucario had a bad experience with humans, so he trained himself to get stronger"

Ash looks at me, with a surprising lack of childlike mentality "Hmm"

Was Ash just faking his childish manner?! Now that's a spooky thought. You know what? I'm just not going to think about it, but the longer I spend with these humans, the more….. Disturbed I get.


End file.
